


only been a moment

by CharlotteDaBookworm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Established Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Old Married Couple, Oops, Silent Conversations, except they never managed to get married and at least one of them is about to die, luna is there but she's mostly just there y'know, or at least I think it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteDaBookworm/pseuds/CharlotteDaBookworm
Summary: “This is how we work: you save my life, I save yours.”That isn’t- he didn’t mean-“Regis.”It’s a defeated plea, a desperate confession, a shuddering name, an oath and a blessing and a curse all at once, and Nyx’s hands shake.
Relationships: Regis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	only been a moment

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own FFXV. wrote this while listening to Aquilos _Silhouette_ on repeat and that's where the title comes from. jacobfaewyldes gave me this prompt over on tumblr and yeah. it's angst. not even a little bit of fluff here. dunno what you expected.

His heart is pounding in his chest, his blood rushing in his ears, but it’s not loud enough that he can’t hear (can’t focus on) the familiar footsteps – heeled shoes echoing heavily against stone – behind him.

Until they aren’t.

Nyx spins on his heel, frown already forming on his face because _they don’t have tim-_ he sees the grim look on the King’s – on his _lovers_ – face.

He shakes his head, staring at the grief and the decision and the unspoken apology writ on the face of the man he loves. _No_. He shakes his head again, uncaring of how the action pulls at the aching muscles of his back and the bruises already forming there.

Regis smiles and it’s the soft one that he gets on lazy mornings in bed and late evenings with a book and he-

_“No,”_ he breathes because he can’t. “ _Please_.”

The Princess is staring at them both, obviously confused, and he can hear Glauca above them, advancing, gaining, and he knows they should move before he comes because they can’t win but. But he doesn’t care – _can’t_ care when he looks into his love’s pain-dark eyes and sees the determination that stares back at him. Lunafreya is the mission and Glauca the enemy but Regis is _everything_ and he can’t lose him.

He can’t.

“I’m sorry,” his king – his lover, the very heart of him – murmurs, stepping back, and the barrier shatters into existence between them before he can blink.

Nyx whines, his eyes burning. He reaches out, curling his fingers into the barrier and his breath chokes at the love that he feels in the magic there – at the _grief_. “Regis, please-” _don’t do this. don’t leave me._ His vision blurs and he presses further into the magic, trying, _reaching_ , desperate to catch that outstretched hand in his own and pull his lover to safety.

He shakes his head, a gentle look on his face, and Nyx nearly breaks at the love there. At the regret. At the resolve. “This is how we work: you save my life, I save yours.” Regis quotes back softly, gently, and the words (words from years ago) tear a broken sob from his throat.

That isn’t- he didn’t mean- _“Regis.”_

It’s a defeated plea, a desperate confession, a shuddering name, an oath and a blessing and a curse all at once, and Nyx’s hands shake.

Glauca’s clattering draws closer.

Regis’ smile falls, his shoulders drawing up and his eyes shuttering. “Go,” he orders, he demands, he begs. “Leave me. Flee.”

And Nyx- “No.” He says and the word shakes. “ _No_ ,” he breathes and his heart turns to him, green eyes angry and oh so frantic, desperate for him to be safe. Nyx smiles and it’s a tiny, shattered thing. “Until the end,” he says, a vow. _I’ll stay with you. I won’t leave. I’ll be right here._

Because how could he ever leave him?

Those beautiful green eyes that he loves so much drift closed, an ache so deep that he doesn’t think he could describe it even though it’s mirrored in his own chest flickering across his face, and the breath that Regis lets out shudders. “Until the end.”

_Always_.

He rests his head against the barrier, pressing as close to it as he can, and does his best to hide the way that he shakes with silent sobs. The lift sparks, straining against the weight pushing it down, and Nyx pushes it aside and focuses on Regis. _“I love you,”_ he says, a whisper on the wind.

Regis settles, straightens, and his lips twitch into the gentle smile that he loves so much, that makes him seem his age instead of years older. He opens his mouth and-

There’s a shower of sparks and a **boom** -

Glauca stands there, sword held aloft, and he _l u n g e s_ -

Regis doesn’t scream.

But Nyx does.

He screams as the heart of him is tossed aside like rubbish, as warm blood pools around his unmoving body, as the man he loves stares at them and the spark in his eyes and the spark in his chest fades. Nyx screams and he doesn’t think he’ll ever stop.

(Until the end)

_(The end of them both)_

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah back at it again with the regis/nyx angst sorry (not sorry). also yeah i know it's short but words okay. _w o r d s_


End file.
